Teenage affairs
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: In kindergarden there were 5 friends , 12 years later two of the friends are dead and one other person is involved with the Murder of Aleena. This is her story and what happened the week Aleena died. If only her own secrets dont slip out into the open.R


Chapter 1

If things were simpler, they wouldn't be there. If pressure didn't consume them, A shot body wouldn't have been found on top of the frozen river spilled with blood .If anger from the past wasn't brought back to the present, Aleena wouldn't be dead. There is no say of where and why she died, at least it wasn't said out loud.

Aleena Sampson was a kind person, very helpful and nice, sometimes she had a big mouth but how could that have hurt her? It wasn't her fault that any of this happened. She was a poor innocent victim of murder. Behind the porcelain face of an angel there was a real person, one that would do anything to succeed no matter who it hurt.

***

"Tell me word for word what you were doing that night." Detective Becheir commanded her voice low.

Delores Rorton sat there her head low, it was no secret between the four suspects. The four of them knew exactly who killed Aleena and why.

"I was at home sick." Delores said slowly "You can call me Lori."

"Ok Lori, what were you sick with?" The detective asked sweetly trying to get information from the poor girl.

"I had the flu. Ask anyone; I was at home sick that whole week. I didn't go to school one day that week." She explained

"Maybe the murder was premeditated. Maybe you asked a friend to cover for you by saying you were sick, while you were at home preparing to murder Aleena." The Detective explained.

"Why would I even want to kill Aleena? The last time we talked was three months ago in the halls when I asked to move because she was blocking my locker. She said ok and left." Lori paused and then thought of something, it was an idea. The idea was stupid, but not crazy. "How do you know someone killed her? How did she die?"

"She had a shot through the head and there was reason to believe she was lured to the middle of the river then shot her 3 times. Once in the head which killed her on impact, once in the leg and the last bullet barely skimmed her arm. There is no reason to believe she committed suicide because there was no gun and no note." The young detective explained.

Delores Norton wasn't your average girl; she was the perfect girl. She was athletically coordinated and was a straight A student. She had no flaws on the outside; she could and would do anything. If there was a problem between her and another student, she would go and make cookies for them as an apology even if they were wrong just to gain their approval, but then again a cheater has to stay ahead some how.

***

Dani Underhill was a smart girl. Everything she did was out of logic.

"Tell me what you were doing that night." Detective Becheir asked kindly.

" I went to visit my parents." Dani said with a straight face.

"Where exactly were your parents?" The detective inquired

"They are in jail."

"Why are they in jail?"

"My parents stole money before I was born." Dani said innocently.

Dani was lying through her teeth. She could never speak of what her parents did ever again. She swore too never say it aloud again. It was her family secret and she would be punished if anyone found out the true crime. This was a fault of a girl who has struggled through the years of torture, everyone knew her and knew parents. Just because she lied to the police doesn't make her a criminal.

"Why did you visit them?" Detective Becheir asked one last question.

" Ten years ago my parents were arrested because someone tipped off the police." Dani didn't know how to continue. "I have no idea how the person found out, but they did." She shrugged her shoulders.

Lying to be perfect. That was her motto in life. If anyone knew any truth to her life, then she would be in serious trouble, so as long as she kept on her glasses, she was safe.

***

Daniel Rake is your average guy. He does everything to be successful, just like 3 of his former friends he wants to achieve something in life. He wasn't a bad looking guy either, but still he was popular. He could never speak about some things.

"Tell me what happened the night Aleena was murdered." Detective Becheir asked him

"I was meeting up with my friends. 1 year ago from that day our friend Ryan was diagnosed with cancer, he died 4 months later." Daniel said like a gentleman. After all he had to stay strong and protect himself from having something slip out.

"What kind of cancer did he have?" Becheir asked sympathetically.

"He had a tumor in his brain." Dan lowered his head in grief.

"So what did you do?"

"We went out to his favorite restaurant and ate his favorite meal in his honor."

"Who went?"

"His parents, his sisters, a few guys on the basketball team. His former girlfriend was there too, out of respect. I think you know her; she was an old friend of mine. It was Aleena actually."

"Did anyone have contact with Aleena before she died? That you know of?" Detective Becheir asked.

"Kennedy did I think. They weren't close, but Aleena and Kennedy were friends when we were younger. Though now that I think of it, Kennedy wasn't in at school Friday. She claimed she was in mourning, but she looked fine at the dinner." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Kennedy was at the dinner?" Detective Becheir asked.

"Yeah she was his little sister, she is two years younger than him. Denise is his older sister she was 5 years older than him," Daniel said and Becheir noted that down.

Sure he wasn't going to let the cat slip out of the bag, but he couldn't keep everything locked within his lips.

***

Kennedy Watson sat in the chair of the interrogating room; she was the only one that had nothing to lose. She could say anything and not be hurt by it. She could only hurt others.

"Did you know Aleena well?" The detective asked.

"I guess, we weren't best friends, but we were sort of friends." Kennedy shrugged.

"She dated your brother?"

"Yeah, and they broke up 2 weeks before he died."

"Did that make you mad that he died? Did you want her dead, them breaking up and him dying after?" The Becheir asked.

"I would never want her dead. Sure it was a pretty upsetting that he broke up with her, but I wouldn't want to kill her for it." Kennedy explained.

"Were you mad Aleena went to the dinner."

"Yeah, but who wouldn't?" She looked at the floor, guilt consuming her. "I know a few people who did have it out for Aleena, but they wouldn't go crazy to the point of killing her."

"If anything else comes up please call me." Becheir said.

Kennedy Watson, nothing could describe her. She was the only one of the suspects that is affected by the death; she is the only one that would say anything to put the murderer behind bars. She knows her every move and word is being tracked, after all she got a threat before she went in for her interrogation.

_You better be careful about what you say._

_ P.s. If you say anything that will give it away your dead _

***

Detective Becheir couldn't put the pieces together. Aleena had connections to two suspects and neither of them seemed guilty of anything.

When she got to her desk her phone had a message on it …

"She left the dinner early,

She was stupid as can be

Her phone was turned off saddly

Until she got a call from me

Now as she is finally dead

The evidence is surely gone

After she hit her head

To bad she never got to finish her bread"

The voice was strange and it sang in beat, bread was a mystery, it showed up in the autopsy that she had no drugs or poison in her system.

Questions:

Did you like the chapter?

Who did you think Murdered Aleena?

Any Predictions?

Chapter 1

If things were simpler, they wouldn't be there. If pressure didn't consume them, A shot body wouldn't have been found on top of the frozen river spilled with blood .If anger from the past wasn't brought back to the present, Aleena wouldn't be dead. There is no say of where and why she died, at least it wasn't said out loud.

Aleena Sampson was a kind person, very helpful and nice, sometimes she had a big mouth but how could that have hurt her? It wasn't her fault that any of this happened. She was a poor innocent victim of murder. Behind the porcelain face of an angel there was a real person, one that would do anything to succeed no matter who it hurt.

***

"Tell me word for word what you were doing that night." Detective Becheir commanded her voice low.

Delores Rorton sat there her head low, it was no secret between the four suspects. The four of them knew exactly who killed Aleena and why.

"I was at home sick." Delores said slowly "You can call me Lori."

"Ok Lori, what were you sick with?" The detective asked sweetly trying to get information from the poor girl.

"I had the flu. Ask anyone; I was at home sick that whole week. I didn't go to school one day that week." She explained

"Maybe the murder was premeditated. Maybe you asked a friend to cover for you by saying you were sick, while you were at home preparing to murder Aleena." The Detective explained.

"Why would I even want to kill Aleena? The last time we talked was three months ago in the halls when I asked to move because she was blocking my locker. She said ok and left." Lori paused and then thought of something, it was an idea. The idea was stupid, but not crazy. "How do you know someone killed her? How did she die?"

"She had a shot through the head and there was reason to believe she was lured to the middle of the river then shot her 3 times. Once in the head which killed her on impact, once in the leg and the last bullet barely skimmed her arm. There is no reason to believe she committed suicide because there was no gun and no note." The young detective explained.

Delores Norton wasn't your average girl; she was the perfect girl. She was athletically coordinated and was a straight A student. She had no flaws on the outside; she could and would do anything. If there was a problem between her and another student, she would go and make cookies for them as an apology even if they were wrong just to gain their approval, but then again a cheater has to stay ahead some how.

***

Dani Underhill was a smart girl. Everything she did was out of logic.

"Tell me what you were doing that night." Detective Becheir asked kindly.

" I went to visit my parents." Dani said with a straight face.

"Where exactly were your parents?" The detective inquired

"They are in jail."

"Why are they in jail?"

"My parents stole money before I was born." Dani said innocently.

Dani was lying through her teeth. She could never speak of what her parents did ever again. She swore too never say it aloud again. It was her family secret and she would be punished if anyone found out the true crime. This was a fault of a girl who has struggled through the years of torture, everyone knew her and knew parents. Just because she lied to the police doesn't make her a criminal.

"Why did you visit them?" Detective Becheir asked one last question.

" Ten years ago my parents were arrested because someone tipped off the police." Dani didn't know how to continue. "I have no idea how the person found out, but they did." She shrugged her shoulders.

Lying to be perfect. That was her motto in life. If anyone knew any truth to her life, then she would be in serious trouble, so as long as she kept on her glasses, she was safe.

***

Daniel Rake is your average guy. He does everything to be successful, just like 3 of his former friends he wants to achieve something in life. He wasn't a bad looking guy either, but still he was popular. He could never speak about some things.

"Tell me what happened the night Aleena was murdered." Detective Becheir asked him

"I was meeting up with my friends. 1 year ago from that day our friend Ryan was diagnosed with cancer, he died 4 months later." Daniel said like a gentleman. After all he had to stay strong and protect himself from having something slip out.

"What kind of cancer did he have?" Becheir asked sympathetically.

"He had a tumor in his brain." Dan lowered his head in grief.

"So what did you do?"

"We went out to his favorite restaurant and ate his favorite meal in his honor."

"Who went?"

"His parents, his sisters, a few guys on the basketball team. His former girlfriend was there too, out of respect. I think you know her; she was an old friend of mine. It was Aleena actually."

"Did anyone have contact with Aleena before she died? That you know of?" Detective Becheir asked.

"Kennedy did I think. They weren't close, but Aleena and Kennedy were friends when we were younger. Though now that I think of it, Kennedy wasn't in at school Friday. She claimed she was in mourning, but she looked fine at the dinner." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Kennedy was at the dinner?" Detective Becheir asked.

"Yeah she was his little sister, she is two years younger than him. Denise is his older sister she was 5 years older than him," Daniel said and Becheir noted that down.

Sure he wasn't going to let the cat slip out of the bag, but he couldn't keep everything locked within his lips.

***

Kennedy Watson sat in the chair of the interrogating room; she was the only one that had nothing to lose. She could say anything and not be hurt by it. She could only hurt others.

"Did you know Aleena well?" The detective asked.

"I guess, we weren't best friends, but we were sort of friends." Kennedy shrugged.

"She dated your brother?"

"Yeah, and they broke up 2 weeks before he died."

"Did that make you mad that he died? Did you want her dead, them breaking up and him dying after?" The Becheir asked.

"I would never want her dead. Sure it was a pretty upsetting that he broke up with her, but I wouldn't want to kill her for it." Kennedy explained.

"Were you mad Aleena went to the dinner."

"Yeah, but who wouldn't?" She looked at the floor, guilt consuming her. "I know a few people who did have it out for Aleena, but they wouldn't go crazy to the point of killing her."

"If anything else comes up please call me." Becheir said.

Kennedy Watson, nothing could describe her. She was the only one of the suspects that is affected by the death; she is the only one that would say anything to put the murderer behind bars. She knows her every move and word is being tracked, after all she got a threat before she went in for her interrogation.

_You better be careful about what you say._

_ P.s. If you say anything that will give it away your dead _

***

Detective Becheir couldn't put the pieces together. Aleena had connections to two suspects and neither of them seemed guilty of anything.

When she got to her desk her phone had a message on it …

"She left the dinner early,

She was stupid as can be

Her phone was turned off saddly

Until she got a call from me

Now as she is finally dead

The evidence is surely gone

After she hit her head

To bad she never got to finish her bread"

The voice was strange and it sang in beat, bread was a mystery, it showed up in the autopsy that she had no drugs or poison in her system.

Questions:

Did you like the chapter?

Who did you think Murdered Aleena?

Any Predictions?


End file.
